On the rocks
thumb|270px|On The Rocks Ilustración del PV por Booota on the rocks (En las Rocas) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. La canción habla de una amor casual que se da entre 2 personas iniciado por un romance, la cual comienza cuando ellos dos se encuentran siempre en su rutina diaria en una esquina de una calle. Cuando salió la canción, esta no contaba con un PV Oficial y no fue sino hasta el 14 de Julio del 2014 que OSTER Project decidió darle un PV. Esta canción aparece en los juegos Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA Arcade- y Hatsune Miku Project Mirai e ingresó en el 2015 al Salón de La Fama de Nicovideo. Intérpretes: MEIKO y KAITO Música y Letra: OSTER Project Ilustración: Boota *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Attractive Museum *V love 25 -Exclamation- *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA Arcade- Original Song Collection Letras * Traducido al español por Yuna009Style Kanji= ふと立ちすくんだ街角 見上げる窮屈な空 オフィスワークのルーティンに もう息が詰まりそうよ ふと迷い込んだ路地裏が 魅力的に映るように 刺激的なシチュエーションは いつも日常の奧にある 熱を帯びた欲望たちが交差するこの場所で 絡み合う熱い視線は まるで感情のカクテルのよう 甘いムードに酔わされ 真っ逆さまにおちてゆく 決め込んだつまらない規則（ルール）も 氷と共に溶けてゆく あなたの運命の女（ヒト）は 私で何人目かしら？ 「一期一会」だなんて 安っぽい口説き文句ね そんな冷めた恋愛観も溶かしきってしまうほどの 得体のしれない魔力に 今日も踊らされてしまいそう 赤く染まる横顏から胸元に零れる キミの吐息が僕を惑わせる 後戾り出來ない程に 今宵タイトな私を脱ぎ捨てて裸になる ガラス越しに見える世界は いつもより大胆になる on the rocks 焦らす仕草で「まだまだ夜はこれから」 ゆっくりとステアしたその後は 強いのがスキ 熱を帯びた欲望たちが交差するこの部屋で 時を忘れて溺れたいキミと 混ざり合うカクテルのように on the rocks タイトなドレスを剩ぎ取って裸にして 今日はシングルよりダブルで* 喉元から熱く灼いて on the rocks ムードにほだされ加速する恋の鼓動 こんな刺激的で熱い夜は 強いのがイイ |-| Romaji= Futo tachisukunda machikado Miageru kyuukutsuna sora Office work no routine ni Mou iki ga tsunari sou yo Futo mayoikonda rodjiura ga Mirokuteki ni utsuru you ni Shigeki tekina situation wa Itsumo nichijou no oku ni aru Netsu o obita yokubou tachi ga kousa suru kono basho de Karamiau atsui sisen wa Maru de kanjou no cocktail no you Amai muudo ni youwa sa re Massakasama ni ochite yuku Kimekonda tsumaranai rules mo Kouri to tomoni tokete yuku Anata no unmei no hito wa Watashi de nanjin-me kashira? ‘’ichigoichie’’ da nante Yasuppoi kudoki monku ne Sonna sameta renai-kan mo Takashi kitte shimau hodo no Etai no shirenai maryoku ni Kyou mo odora shimai-sou Akaku somaru yoko gan kara munamoto ni Koboreru kimi no tiki ga boku o madowa seru Ato modori deki nai hodo ni Koyoi taitona watashi o nugisutete hadaka ni Naru Garasu-goshi ni mieru sekai wa Itsumo yori daitan ni Naru On the rocks! Jirasu shigasu de ‘’madamada yoru wa korekara’’ Yukkuri to sutea shita sono wa Oh! Tsuyoi no ga suki Netsu o obita yokubou-tachi ga kousa suru Kon heya de Toki o wasurete oboretai kimi to mazari au Cocktail no you ni! On the rokcs! Taitona doresu o kagi totte hadaka ni shite Kyou wa single yori double de? Nodomoto kara atsuku yaite On the rocks! Muudo ni hodassare kasoku suru koi no kodou Konna shingeki-tekide atsui yoru wa Tsuyoi no ga ii! Oh oh oh oh la la la la! Tu la tu tu lu tu tu! La la lu la li la la tu tu tu! |-| Español= De repente, en la esquina, parada Contemplo un extraño cielo La rutina de la oficina Bloquea mi respiración De repente, vagando por los callejones El encanto se reflejaba Situaciones provocativas Siempre parada en esa esquina En esa esquina los deseos ardían Nuestras intensas miradas se cruzaron Como en un cocktail de emociones En esta apretada noche me desnudaré A través del cristal el mundo Se ve más atrevido que siempre En las rocas Gesto seductor ´´aun después de esto las noche continua’’ Luego lentamente te diriges a Un fuerte amor En esa esquina los deseos ardían Quiero olvidar el tiempo y ahogarme en ti Como una mezcla de un cocktail En las rocas de un vestido apretado a desnudarse Solo esta noche acércate como un doble Ese calor quema mi garganta En las rocas El amor golpea y acelera mi ánimo con su ternura En una emocionante y ardiente noche La potencia es buena Galería on the rocks model 1.jpg|Modelos de KAITO y MEIKO en Project Mirai para On the Rocks. on the rocks model 2.jpg|Modelo de MEIKO en Project Diva Arcade para On the Rocks. on the rocks model 3.jpg|Modelo de KAITO en Project Diva Arcade para On the Rocks. Divaac tgs2 song ontherocks.jpg|Ilustración del PV del Project Diva Arcade Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Interpretada por MEIKO Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014 Categoría:Salón de la Fama